The Black Note Book And The Red Rose
by Hideto-kun1802
Summary: Sakura yang dari dulu mencintai Sasuke selalu bimbang, karena Uchiha muda itu *setahunya* tak membalas cintanya... Tapi tingkah Sasuke membuatnya semakin bingung, apalagi setelah memberinya sebuah buku catatan berwarna hitam dan setangkai mawar merah... Review please... DLDR! DISCONTINUED...


**The** **Black Note Book** **A** **nd** **The** **Red Rose**

 **.**

 **Story by Hideto-kun1802**

 **NARUTO by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

Chapter 1 : This Feeling

 **.**

Sakura's POV

'"Kriiinggggg…."

'Oh, astaga apa yang ku lakukan sehingga melamun… Ya ampun kelas sudah beres… Shit! Bahkan aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi di kelas.' Padahal ini sangat penting bagiku, karena materi hari ini bisa dijadikan penunjang untuk ku…

'Arggghh… Ini semua karena 'dia'…. Ah, untung saja ada Shikamaru, dia pasti merekam penjelasan yang tadi, dia kan memang selalu tidur…'

"Ne, Shikamaru, kau merekam yang tadi kan? Aku minta rekamannya..".

"HOAMM… Uh, nanti akan ku E-Mail kan padamu… Jaa Matta Ne, Sakura..".

"Arigatou ne, Hai matta ne!".

Ah, dia memang baik. Uh, tapi tetap saja aku masih harus mencari inspirasi, galeri pameran seni desain tinggal sebulan lagi… Dan aku belum mendapat bayangan sedikit pun untuk itu… Mau bagaimana lagi untuk mendapat beasiswa tahun depan, aku harus mengikuti pameran, Kami-sama, jika saja tema nya bukan cinta dan kehidupan, mungkin ini tak kan menjadi beban…. Karena, bagaimana aku bisa ketika aku sendiri tak tahu arti dari kehidupan cintaku sendiri…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"'Cinta adalah….' Hei! Apa apaan kau ini, kau baru dapat segini? Shikamaru bilang pamerannya sebulan lagi dan kau belum menentukan ide pokok, kalau hanya dua kata 'Cinta adalah' anak Kindegarten pun bisa menulisnya Baka!", Ucap Ino setelah melihat tulisan dibuku ku, sambil mengibas-ngibaskan buku ku.

Aku hanya menghela nafas sambil berlalu ku arahkan pandangan ku pada sekelompok mahasiswa lain di taman yang sama tempat dimana aku dan Ino duduk. Ino, dia adalah sahabat ku sejak kecil, kini dia mahasiswi jurusan Art Dance Folk & Modern semester 3 di kampus yang sama denganku.

"Oi! Forehead! Masa hal seperti ini kau tak bisa mendeskrpsikan nya, untuk apa kau menjadi kekasih pangeran kampus seperti Sasuke-kun huh?"

'DEG!', 'Kekasih..?' 'ah, yah~ miris sekali ketika semua orang bilang seperti itu, padahal aku sendiri tak tahu seperti apa perasaannya padaku..' Ino memang tak tahu, karena aku sengaja agar dia tidak bertindak berlebihan.

"Ah, sudahlah Pig, aku memang sengaja belum menuliskan apapun, aku ingin persiapan kali ini matang… Ne, aku mau pergi ke perpustakaan kota untuk tambahan materi proposal…. Lagi pula, bukan nya Sai akan menunggu mu jam 2? Matta ashita ne?", elakku agar Pig tak bertanya apapun lagi.

"Mou, Hampir saja aku lupa! Arigatou Forehead, Matta ashita ne!",teriaknya sambil meninggalkan ku, huft, akhir nya Ino pergi…..

Pandangan mataku menuju pohon momiji yang berada diatas tempat ku duduk, perlahan-lahan semua memori masuk ke otak ku. Hanya Naruto yang tau masalah ini… Dia juga sahabatku sejak kecil sekaligus sahabat Sasuke-kun juga, walau dulu aku tak sedekat seperti sekarang..

Ya, perasaan ini muncul begitu saja sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dengan nya di taman belakang dekat ayunan Kindegarten. Saat itu, dia sedang bertengkar dengan Naruto perihal siapa yang bisa berlari mengelilingi taman dengan waktu tercepat, hihi… lucu memang, tapi aku tak berani medekati nya karena dia begitu dingin pada siapa pun.

Aku mulai perlahan medekati nya saat kelas 3 Elementary, yang tetap berakhir dia selalu cuek dan mengangapku selalu ingin mengangunya… Hingga, akhirnya aku sakit hati karena dia bilang, "Kau memang menyebalkan.", saat itu pun aku hampir menangis.

Naruto yang pada dasar nya peduli membela ku, sejak saat itu, Naruto tahu aku suka padanya, ia pun mengatakan bahwa ia menyukaiku. Ku kira ia hanya bercanda, tapi ia malah merasa serius.. dasar! Naruto memang aneh… dia hanya tak menyadari bahwa dia hanya ingin bersaing dengan Sasuke-kun..

Akhirnya, ia menyadari perasaannya pada ku hanya sebatas persahabatan yang kuat, kini ia bersama Hinata, gadis yang sejak Kindegarden menyukai Baka-Naruto, dasar Naruto memang bebal…! Yah, Aku senang akhirnya Hinata bersama orang yang dicintainya dan mencintainya… Setidaknya….. ia tak harus merasakan digantung seperti ku..

Jujur saja, bahkan Sasuke-kun pun tak pernah mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaiku atau tidak, pada ku atau pada Naruto. Mungkin dia hanya mengangapku sahabatnya, karena itulah saat aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya dia tak menjawab apapun atau menjauihi… 'Huft… mou, dia seperti nya kasihan padaku karena cinta ku hanya sebelah pihak…..'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Wednesday, 12.30 p.m**

 **Akimichi's Café & Family Restourant**

"-CHAN! SAKURA!"

"SAKU"

"OI, SAKURA-CHAN?!", teriakan Naruto sangat terasa menggangu gendang telinga ku..

"IHSSTT… NANI? Kau tak perlu berteriak seperti itu tahu!", ucapku gusar padanya, ku lirik Sasuke-kun sedang menatapku dengan keheranan.

"Oi, kau dari tadi melamun saja Sakura-chan… Kau ingin pesan apa? Minggu ini bagianku yang membayar kan?…".

"Mmm, aku pesan _Waffle with Matcha Ice Cream, Chocolate Lava_ dan… Milkshake Oreo..", uffht… astaga aku melamun lagi~ Ish, didepan mereka lagi..

"Osh, Oi teme kau pesan apa?", Tanya Naruto dengan gedikan pada Sasuke-kun.

"Hn, Coffe Americano sedikit gula, Croissant Sandwich, dan _Tomato Quiche."_

 _"Yosh, Untuk ku Ramen Jumbo Size, hmmm… Chocolate Lava seperti Sakura-chan.. dan Orange Juice..". Pesan Naruto, setelah pesanan selesai di tulis pramusaji itu pun pergi._

 _"Ne, Baka kau meniru pesanan ku.. tumben sekali kau pesan dessert, biasanya kau hanya tambah Ramen lagi…' Tanya ku pada Naruto._

 _"Hn, akhirnya Dobe tahu makanan itu tak sehat sama sekali..', ejek Sasuke-kun tanpa mengalihkan mata nya dari novel yang di bawanya._

 _"Oi seperti kau tidak kecanduan tomat saja.. Teme, kalau kau tak berhenti lama-lama julukan Pangeran Kampus berubah menjadi Pangeran Tomat BUSUK! Wee..", balas Naruto sambil meleletkan lidah._

 _"Usuratonkachi, apa peduli ku…"_

 _Yah, kira-kira seperti ini lah yang terjadi jika kita sedang bersama.. Hari ini, aku dan mereka memang selalu makan siang bersama_ di Café milik Keluarga Chouji dekat Konohagakure Internasional University. Karena hanya di hari Rabu dan Jum'at saja jadwal kami memungkinkan…

Itu pun kalau tidak sibuk, mengingat kini UAS sudah dekat, skipsi menjadi syarat mengikuti ujian dan jurusan kami tidak sama, aku Interior & Exterior Design, mereka Buiseness Accountant & Management, walaupun memang aneh juga sih si Baka Naruto masuk jurusan yang tak ia minati, yah mereka kan memiliki perusahaan keluarga yang harus diteruskan.

Tiba-tiba, sticky note tertempel di buku yang ku simpan tepat dihadapan ku, dengan tulisan tangan yang rapih, 'Apa yang kau lamukan hn?', Ah, Sasuke-kun. Ku lihat ia sedang menatapku dan Naruto sedang sibuk dengan iPhone nya.

'Nothing ' , kutuliskan di bawah tulisannya dan menempelkan stiky note yang sama pada meja di hadapan Sasuke-kun. Dia menulis lagi, menempelkan kembali stiky note baru di buku ku, 'Are you sure?, I don't think so fore-head', ish inilah yang menyebalkan darinya ia senang mengejekku, kalau Ino aku sudah biasa, tapi dia? Huh, menyebalkan!

Saat aku akan membalas stiky note itu, pesanan kami pun datang.

"Yosha! Akhirnya~, aku lapar sekali… Ittadakimasu Minna!" teriak Naruto kegirangan seperti biasanya.

"Urusai Dobe, bisakah kau tak perlu berteriak dan langsung makan saja.." gerutu Sasuke sambil memasukan stiky note, buku, dan pulpen nya ke dalam tas.

"Ne, sudahlah Sasuke-kun.. Ittadakimasu~" ujar ku menenangkan nya, aku pun mulai memakan waffle with matcha ice cream ku. Rasa manis,dingin, dan lembut terasa di lidah ku, secara tak sadar aku menutup mata ku menikmati nya.

Dan, ketika aku membuka mataku, ku lihat Sasuke-kun sedang menatap ku dengan tatapan yang tak bisa ku artikan, lalu ia pun kembali meminum dan mengalihkan perhatian nya ke Coffe Americano-nya tanpa melihat ku lagi.

'Hmm.. mungkin hanya perasaanku saja, huhft.. dasar sudahlah Sakura jangan menghayal terus…'

"Pak! Aku pesan satu porsi Ramen Jumbo lagi… Oi, Teme, Sakura-chan kalian mau pesan apa lagi?" Tanya, Naruto.

"Hn, aku satu porsi Tomato Quice." Pesan Sasuke-kun sambil melahap satu potong terakhir tomato-nya.

"Mou, kalian benar-benar maniak!, yang satu maniak Ramen yang satu lagi maniak Tomat. Padahal kalian baru saja pesan sudah habis lagi."

"Hehhehehe… Mau bagaimana lagi… Pria itu, kalau sudah suka pada sesuatu mereka tidak akan mudah melupakan dan melepaskan dengan begitu saja. Contohnya saja aku, sekali cinta Ramen, selalluuu~ cinta.. Aishiteruu Ramen-chan. Ya kan Teme?"

"Mungkin, tapi tetap saja kau itu abnormal, untuk apa ada Hinata kalau kau mencintai makan tak sehat itu, hn? Nikahi saja Ramen-mu tercinta itu.", ejek Sasuke.

"Ppfftt… Sasuke-kun benar, kau abnormal Baka!" ucap ku ikut mengejek Naruto sambil meminum Milkshake Oreo ku.

"He… Kau kejam Sakura-chan, kau selalu mendukung Teme… Mou, mau bagaimana lagi, pembawaan perasaan sih! Ah, Ramen ku~ Yosh, Ittadakimasu Minna~", ujar Naruto melantur sambil mulai memakan Ramen nya yang baru tiba.

'Konoyaro baka Naruto, apa dia bilang? 'pembawaan perasaan' Shannaro! Kenapa dia bilang begitu?' Bagaimana rekasi Sasuke-kun, ah, dia seperti nya santai saja tak tersinggung atau terganggu sama sekali… 'huh… Apa yang kau pikirkan Sakura! Dia tak mencintai mu…'

.

.

.

.

Hujan pun turun ketika kita akan pulang… Pukul 03.30 p.m. Itulah yang tertera di layar iPhone ku. Tak terasa, tiga jam kuhabis kan dengan makan siang bersama mereka.

"Ne, aku harus pulang. Aku belum mendapat materi yang cukup untuk skipsi. Oi, Teme kau sudah mulai kan?" Tanya Naruto setelah membayar bill.

"Hn, aku sudah mendapatkan materinya, namun aku pikir ini masih belum complete.." Jawab Sasuke-kun sambil mengerutkan kening nya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari iPhone nya.

"Sou ka, aku pun belum mendapat ide untuk pameran bulan depan, karena itu proposal belum diajukan…" ujar ku muram mengingat banyak nya tugas yang belum beres.

"Hoo.. Kapan kau membuat skipsinya?" Tanya Naruto

"Untuk seluruh jurusan Seni yang mengajukan beasiswa, kami baru bisa membuat skripsi setelah beres pameran ini.. Mou, mendokusei ne..Menyebalkannya Deadline kami tetap sama dengan kalian…" keluh ku frustasi..

"Ah Nani?! Itu sih nama nya gila! Ne, jangan khawatir Sakura-chan kami akan berusaha membantu sebisa mungkin.. Ne, iya kan Teme?" Ujar Naruto menyemangatiku.

"Hn, Dobe benar. Bilang saja kalau ada sesuatu… Kami akan bantu.." gumam Sasuke-kun meyakinkan ku, tapi entah mengapa tatapan mata nya sedikit berbeda. 'Ah. Mungkin hanya perasaan ku saja.'

"Hai, ne, arigatou Minna! Kalian memang sahabatku…" ucapku dalam senyum.

"Oi,Teme kau mau barengkan? Ayo, aku mau mulai search di rumah materinya.."

"Hn, kau duluan saja aku akan menunggu supir saja." Gumam sasuke-kun.

"Osh, Jaa Teme! Jaa Sakura-chan!" naruto pun pergi menuju parkiran sambil melambaikan tangannya setelah memakai jaketnya.

"Jaa Naruto! Ne, Sasuke-kun aku akan ke perpustakaan kota untuk meminjam buku. Menurut Omoi di sana materi desain nya cukup bagus." Ucapku berniat pergi dari Café, setelah melambaikan tangan pada Naruto.

"Hn, aku ikut kalau begitu…".

"Eh, demo bukankah kau menunggu supir menjemput mu?", 'Apakah? Apakah? Ia.. ingin menemaniku, atau ia ingin selalu bersama ku, atau ia ingin menjaga ku ata-..'

"Daijobu, Mungkin disana aku bisa dapat materi untuk neraca ekonomi pasar di skripsi ku." Gumamnya, sambil berdiri.

"Oh, ok… Ikkuwayo..", 'huuhhfftt… apa yang kau harapkan Shannaro! Skripsi nya belum complete karena itu ia ikut dengan mu… baka, baka, baka!'

Kita pun pergi dari café, ku lihat hujan makin deras. 'Chikuso!, aku bahkan tak membawa payung atau pun jaket.' Padahal halte jarak nya cukup jauh dari sini kalau tak menggunakan apapun aku pasti basah kuyup.

Tiba- tiba Sasuke-kun mengeluarkan jaket parasut anti airnya, lalu menudungkan jaketnya ke kepala ku dan kepala dia. Oh, Kami-sama dengan posisi seperti ini membuat jarak antara kita menipis, bahkan dapat aku rasakan deru nafas nya. Dan, 'ia semakin terlihat tampan di mataku.'

"Ne, Ikku?" suara baritone Sasuke-kun menyadarkan ku dari lamunan ku.

"AH, Hai!" sahutku, kita pun berjalan beriringan menuju halte, aku tak bisa merasakan apapun selain detak jantung ku. Padahal kami sedang berjalan, demo.. aku merasa dunia ku berhenti begitu lama.

Kita sampai di halte, setelah mendapatkan tempat yang teduh Sasuke-kun menyampirkan jaket di pundaknya agar mengantung dan mudah kering. Namun sayang nya kami ketinggalan bus yang baru saja lewat 45 menit yang lalu.

"Ah, ne Sasuke-kun kita ketinggal bus.."

"Hn, kita akan naik bus selanjutnya." Gumamnya sambil mengunakan earphone di salah satu telinganya.

"Demo, itu masih 1 jam lagi.. Daijobu ka?" Tanya ku memastikan.

"Hn", gumamnya, lalu ia menyodorkan jaket nya sambil menantapku "Pakai ini, kau akan kedinginan."

"Demo, Sasuke-",

"Pakai saja." Potong Sasuke-kun dan menyampirkan jaket nya di salah satu bahu ku.

Duduk bersebelahan, dengan hujan yang begitu deras, berada di halte dan jaket sang pria yang digunakan si wanita. 'Ppft.. seperti adegan drama opera sabun yang Kaa-san tonton saja.' Mungkin, jika cinta ku tak bertepuk sebelah tangan, ini akan menjadi suasana yang romantis.

.

.

.

30 Menit sudah berlalu, tak ada satu pun yang berbicara atau yang memulai pembicaraan…. Tidak, kurasa kita nyaman seperti ini… Suara hujan yang deras, wangi tanah dan pepohonan sekitar jalan, dan ketenangan ini… Sangatlah mendamaikan ku dari segala kepenatan.

Tanpa ku sadari, mengingat tugas yang belum beres, aku pun menghela nafas-ku cukup keras. Seperti nya Sasuke-kun menyadari nya… Ku dengar suara gemerisik kain dari tas, kulihat sekilas, ia pun mengeluarkan sebuah buku catatan berwarna hitam dan menyodorkan nya pada ku.

"Ini, gunakan ini untuk mencurahkan keluh kesah mu..", gumamnya sambil terus menatap ku dari ekor matanya.

"Eh, untuk ku? Demo apa mawar itu untuk ku juga?", Ku lihat ada setangkai mawar merah yang terselip di dalam nya, 'apa maksudnya?'

"Naze?, kau tak mau?", gumamnya, dan hampir menarik buku itu.

"Eh, Iie, gomen ne… aku mau.. Ne, arigatou Sasuke-kun." Ucapku tersenyum sambil menerima buku itu.

"Hn,", ia pun mengalihkan tatapannya ke jalanan.

"Etto.. Sasuke-kun kenapa kau tahu aku sedang ingin mencurahakan keluh kesahku?", 'apa mungkin ia merasakan apa yang..'

"Raut muka mu menjelaskan semua nya Sakura.", jawabnya cepat.

"Oh, sou ka..", 'Baka! Kenapa kau selalu berharap Shannaro..'

Bus yang kita tunggu pun datang, kita naik, namun.. sepertinya dewi fortuna tak memihak karena bus itu hampir penuh, kita pun berdiri berdesakan dengan posisi berhadapan.

'Oh, Kami-sama jika terus begini aku bisa serangan jantung.. Uh, aku harap Sasuke-kun tak merasakan detak jantung ku…'

TIba-tiba bus me-rem mendadak, reflex aku memeluk sasuke yang berada di hadapaku agar tak jatuh.

'Kami-sama, apa yang ku lalukan?!'. Aku pun segera melepaskan pelukan ku. 'Aku malu sekali,' namun saat aku mendongkak, kulihat Sasuke-kun tak bereaksi apapun, seakan tak pernah ada kejadian tadi.

'Kenapa aku harus kecewa menyadari itu semua, yah mau dibagaimanakan lagi, baginya hubungan kami tak ayal nya sahabat.'

Selama 25 menit perjalanan, kami hanya diam. Sesampainya di perpustakaan, hujan telah reda. Ku putuskan untuk membuka jaket Sasuke-kun, aku tak mau terbawa perasaan dan membuat ku kecewa.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun jaket ini akan ku kembali kan setelah ku cuci ya.."

"Tidak, biar saja. Pulang nanti aku akan memakainya lagi.. Tidak usah repot-repot.."

"Ne, arigatou ne Sasuke-kun. Maaf merepotkan, kau pasti kedinginan." Ucap ku sambil menyodorkan jaketnya.

"Hn, daijobu.", gumamnya sambil lalu menggunakan jaket itu dan melewati pintu masuk medahuluiku.

Di dalam perpustakaan, kami hanya diam, dia sibuk dengan buku-buku. Sedangkan aku?, oh, aku bahkan belum mendapatkan buku refrensi yang ku cari, fokus ku selau terpusat padanya. Sepertinya.. memang bukan ide bagus dengan ada nya Sasuke-kun di sekitarku.

Aku pun mulai menjelajahi rak-rak besar itu, satu persatu ku ambil buku yang menurutku materinya cukup lengkap. Ku lihat ada judul buku yang di saran kan Omoi padaku kemarin, 'ah, ya! Yang itu!'.

Karena letak buku itu berada di rak paling atas, aku pun mencoba mengapainya, aku menjinjit, tapi nihil…tetap saja tak bisa… 'apa aku loncat saja ya~'.

'Hup!, yes, dapat', tiga jariku sukses mengapainya, tapi… buku-buku yang lain…

"BRUKK…"

"AH, SASUKE-KUN!", ku lihat buku-buku itu jatuh tepat di atas Sasuke-kun, beruntungnya Sasuke-kun berhasil menahan buku-buku lain tak jatuh semua dan menimpa dirinya.

"Cih!, baka, tidak bisakah kau berhati-hati!" gumamnya mengerutu seraya menoleh padaku.

"G-Gomen ne Sasuke-kun. Mou daijobu ka?", 'tapi kenapa ia ada di sini?, bukankah tadi ia masih membaca di ruang sebelah..'

"Hn, lain kali jangan merepotkan orang lain..", ia pun mulai memunguti buku yang berserakan.

Aku pun menyimpan buku-buku ku di meja terdekat, ku hampiri Sasuke-kun dan membantunya memunguti buku sambil mngembalikan ke tempat semula.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan buku yang kau cari?", Tanya nya sambil menyimpan buku terakhir ke dalam rak.

"Uh'hm… Sudah." Jawabku setelah semua buku itu kembali ke tempat nya.

"Aku juga sudah mendapatkan apa yang ku inginkan.. Kita pulang?"

"Ah, hai."

Aku mengambil buku yang akan kupinjam, kami pun pergi menuju pustakawan. Kami keluar setelah aku mengisi kartu perpustakaan. Diluar, mobil jemputan Sasuke-kun sudah menunggu.

"Ikkuzo, aku antar pulang.", tiba-tiba ia menarik tangan ku.

"Etto, demo Sasuke-kun aku pulang naik bus saja." Tolak ku, namun ia tetap menyeretku masuk, lalu ia pun masuk ke mobil setelah aku.

"Antar temanku dulu pulang, ke Cherryblossom street 28, lalu baru kita ke rumah." Ujar Sasuke-kun pada supirnya.

"Ha'I Sasuke-sama."

Di Dalam mobil hanya ada keheningan, hujan gerimis turun di tengah-tengah perjalanan. 10 menit kemudian, aku sampai di depan rumahku. Ku lihat Sasuke-kun masih asyik berkutat dengan iPod nya.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun arigatou karena sudah mengantarku."

"Hn, daijobu.", gumamnya tak menghiraukan ku.

"Jaa ne, Sasuke-kun", aku pun keluar dari mobil dan melambaikan tanganku setelah pintu mobil ku tutup, mobil itupun pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak, hari itu aku tak bertemu dengan nya. Sudah satu setengah bulan dimana kejadian itu terjadi, dan selama itu pula aku sudah mengisi buku catatan berwarna hitam pemberiannya, dengan curahan hatiku.

Bunga mawar merah pemberiannya, masih utuh ku simpan dalam vas bunga kecil. Keesokan hari setelah kejadian tersebut, aku memutuskan mengawetkan bunga tersebut.

Namun, hingga kini pun aku masih tak mengerti apa maksud Sasuke-kun memberikan kedua benda tersebut. Dan apa makna mawar tersebut?, bukankah mawar merah berarti 'Cinta'.

Entahlah, aku tak tahu. Mungkin dia memberiku buku & bunga itu untuk menghiburku. Haahhh… Karena pemberiannya itu, aku berusaha menghindarinya dengan dalih kesibukan ku yang makin padat. Dan sepertinya, ia juga tak terlalu peduli akan hal itu. Lagi pula ia pun sibuk mengerjakan skirpsi dan mengikuti kuis penambahan pion di kelasnya.

Terakhir kali aku berkomunikasi dengannya, sekitar tiga minggu yang lalu. Itu pun lewat Group WhatsApp…. Minggu lalu.. aku berpapasan dengan nya dan Naruto di pameran galeri seni. Namun, aku terlalu sibuk untuk menyapa mereka. Lagi pula, aku memang ingin menghindarinya.

.

.

.

Pagi ini aku berangkat ke kampus, 'ne, akhirnya skirpsi ku selesai.' , deadline nya memang masih 4 hari lagi. Demo, seperti yang Yamato-daisensei bilang, "Semakin cepat mengumpulkan, semakin besar tambahan nilai yang ku berikan."

Setelah semua sudah di dalam tas, aku pun turun ke dapur. Ibu ku sudah berangkat pagi sekali, ada urusan penting katanya. Ayah ku, dia masih tidur, biasanya dia bangun pukul 11 kalau habis lembur. Saat aku membuka lemari es, ku putuskan untuk membuat sup krim, dengan begitu saat Ayah bangun nanti ia tak usah repot- repot masak lagi.

Setelah memasak Sup Krim, aku membuat bento dengan omelet keju, beberapa potongan tomat, kubis rebus, sosis goreng, onigiri, dan yah, umeboshi favorit ku. Bento ku sudah beres, tinggal membuat milkshake strawberry 'kenapa? Entahlah, aku sangat suka milkshake', lalu sarapan ku pun dimulai.

Sarapan selesai, aku berangkat menuju halte setelah mengunci pintu. Tangan ku menekan tombol di iPod dan men-play "The Script – The Man Who Can't Moved" agar menemaniku sepanjang jalan.

Sesampainya di halte, ada sekitar 5 orang di sana. Bus tujuan ku datang, 'Yokatta ne, aku tak perlu menunggu lama'. Aku pun naik, di dalam hanya ada beberapa orang. Aku berjalan menuju kursi ke tiga sebelah kiri, di dekat kaca, ada seorang lelaki duduk di sana, menggunakan hoodie hitam menatap keluar, sehingga wajahnya tertutupi.

"Sumimasen," aku pun duduk disampingnya, sekilas ia menoleh lalu, kembali menatap kaca.

"Matte kudasai, kau Haruno Sakura kan?", dia menoleh padaku. Aku pun menoleh,

"Ah, Uchiha-san?", 'ah ternyata Uchiha Itachi, kakaknya Sasuke-kun.' Setahu ku dia juga kuliah di KIU, jurusan Buissness Accountant & Management semester 5.

"Ne, Itachi nii saja. Lagi pula Sasuke juga Uchiha.", gumamnya sambil tersenyum.

Ah, ya. Itachi-san memang lebih ramah di banding Sasuke-kun yang dingin dan kaku. Demo, aku lebih nyaman dengan Sasuke-kun dibanding dengan nya.

"Ah, Ha'i. Ne, kenapa Itachi nii-san naik bus, tidak bersama Sasuke-kun saja?."

"Yah kau tahulah Sasuke itu tidak sabaran, aku ditinggal. Mobil ku pakai Okaa-san ke luar kota. Punya Sasuke masih di bengkel. Jadi, di rumah mobil hanya ada satu."

"Mou, sou ka.."

"Kenapa Sasuke tak menjeput mu?", tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Eh, kenapa menjemputku?", jawabku keheranan.

"Kau kan pacarnya, aduh, jangan bilang Sasuke tak pernah menjemputmu. Kono Sasuke, dia memang tidak perhatian.", decak Itachi kesal.

"EHH! Demo, kami tidak pacaran! Kami hanya teman saja!", jawab ku gugup, 'astaga, kenapa dia bilang begitu?! Shannaro! Aku malu sekali!'

"Oh ya? Demo, bukannya Sasuke menyukai mu? Ah, dia belum menembak ya?".

"Itachi nii-san mungkin salah sangka." Aku pun berusaha mengelak, 'lagi pula Sasuke-kun memang memang tidak menyukai ku'

.

.

.

Bus yang ku tumpangi pun sampai di depan halte dekat KIU, aku pun berdiri dan melangkah untuk turun dengan Itachi-san berada dibelakang ku.

"Sakura-san semoga hari mu menyenangkan, dan tolong jika kau bertemu dengan Sasuke katakana padanya aku akan pulang bersamanya."

"Ne, semoga hari Itachi nii juga menyenangkan. Ah, hai akan ku sampaikan.." sahutku, Itachi Uchiha pun berjalan menuju gedung fakultasnya.

.

.

.

.

'Kau kan pacarnya, aduh, jangan bilang Sasuke tak pernah menjemputmu. Kono Sasuke, dia memang tidak perhatian.',

'Oh ya? Demo, bukannya Sasuke menyukai mu? Ah, dia belum menembak ya?'.

Sejak tadi pagi, kata-kata Itachi-san selalu berputar-putar dikepalaku. Bahkan kini aku sama sekali tak bisa fokus dengan presentasi tentang aspek-aspek interior yang sebenarnya sangat membantu untuk materi proposal… 'Akh… Jangankan untuk fokus, menghilangkan kata-kata itu dari fikiran ku saja tak bisa! Chikuso!', ku alihkan pandangan ku pada jedela yang memvisualkan langit cerah berawan..

Ne, sekarang aku mengerti mengapa Shikamaru senang sekali memandang awan, dan mengandai-andai menjadi seperti gumpalan berwarna putih itu….

putih, tenang, sederhana…

'Andai saja kehidupan berjalan seperti awan'… Ah, Iie-Iie, bahkan…. awan pun bisa mengelap dan bergemuruh, lalu menangis menyebarkan kepedihan nya.. Ya kan? Ehmm.. Demo, tetap saja, akan ada pelangi yang datang setelahnya.. bahkan walaupun pelangi tujuh warna itu tak datang, cahaya akan selalu datang dengan alam sekitarnya yang sudah bersih tanpa debu…

Ya.. semoga saja apa yang kulalui ini akan menemui pelangi atau cahaya nya~

.

.

Semoga~

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued….

.

Author Note : "Gomen ne, kalau fic nya abal-abal dan banyak typo-nya"


End file.
